


Home NSFW

by punkmoxie



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkmoxie/pseuds/punkmoxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Thor arrives on Asgard with Loki in shackles, he realized how much he had missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home NSFW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/gifts).



©punkmoxie

Thank you and dedication to my darling FAIRIEL for giving me prompts. Without her motivating me, this would have never been written.  
M/M ThunderFrost smut

Thor and Loki shot into the air each held one side of the Tesseract. As they hurtled toward Asgard Loki grimaced. He fought against the movement but his injuries and the muzzle covering his mouth prevented him from having any real power. With a streak of light they landed inside the golden palace. Thor handed the casket to a guard and said “Take this directly to my Father. Tell him I will join him in a few moments.”  
There was a familiar fragrance to the air, and despite the fear clenching Loki’s gut he couldn't help but think of finally being home. He looked questioningly as Thor dragged him down the steps toward the cell that was readied for his brother. Thor smiled as he thought of the fact that his Loki was home. He would talk to his Father, if he took away Loki’s power for a while maybe they could reach him. Maybe he could reach him, and make Loki know how much he actually is loved. He looked over his shoulder at the glare of anger in his Loki’s eyes. He automatically smiled, he had even missed his anger. Thor dismissed the guards to the end of the hall.  
He stopped when he got to Loki’s cell. He looked at Loki who scowled with the look of an indignant child. Thor tugged on Loki’s bound arms, and pulled him into the cell. He locked the door behind him to Loki’s surprise. His eyes grew wide when Thor walked to him and simply wrapped his arms around him. His hand reached up to caress along Loki’s temple, “I have ached for you Loki.” He said.  
Loki pushed away from Thor, which caused Thor’s laughter to erupt from his chest. “You are such an impertinent child,” Thor said as he walked closer to Loki. Anger flashed from Loki’s eyes, he was fuming. Thor just smirked at him, “You allowed me to think you dead, which is the only thing you have done to anger me. The rest of it, is already forgiven.” He sighed, as he touched Loki’s face again. “Do you even know how much you mean to me Loki?” His hands ran along Loki’s shoulders and down his chest. Thor realized that he was aroused by touching Loki, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Thor suddenly understood just how much he had missed Loki and how much he loved and wanted him, and he couldn't refrain from having him. He pushed Loki toward the bed, and then shoved him down.  
Loki looked at Thor with confusion, what was he doing? He stared up at Thor with a muddled expression.  
Thor stood and walked to the end of the bed, he raised Loki’s shackled arms above his head and locked them to the bed. Thor walked back to stand in front of Loki, and look into his puzzled eyes. “You really have no idea what you do to me, do you?” He started to disrobe in front of Loki.  
Loki’s green eyes looked at him with awe, but he also wanted to scream at Thor. What was he thinking? What was he doing? Why would Thor remove his clothes? He shook his head at Thor, as he tried to figure out what the fuck he was doing.  
Thor grinned as Loki shook his head, his eyes looked so frantic and desperate. He kicked his boots across the cell, and tossed his clothes in the same direction. He still had on his shorts, only because Loki looked so scared. “Oh Loki, what do you think I am doing?”  
Loki shifted his weight and pulled himself up the bed. He again shook his head at Thor.  
Thor grabbed his leg, and started to pull off his boots. Loki kicked at him, only making it more entertaining. He then grabbed his leather pants and pulled them over his muscled thighs and down his legs. He tossed them in the opposite direction of his own clothes. He left Loki’s underwear for the moment. Thor looked at Loki’s jacket, vest and tunic. He was so hurried that he ripped at Loki’s clothes. He placed his hands on the black leather that started at Loki’s neck. He gave it a tug and started tearing off Loki’s clothes. Loki began to fight, Thor straddled his hips to hold him still. Loki still struggled beneath him, he could see fear in Loki’s eyes. He ripped the sleeves down to expose the porcelain skin of Loki's arms and chest. He smiled up at Loki, as he shredded the last vestiges of his jacket and tossed it to the floor.  
Loki stared at him in dismay, he wondered what was happening. What had caused Thor to behave like this? And what was he doing, why was he tearing at his clothes? Loki thought to himself, ‘This is madness!’ He started to fight against Thor again, but there was only so much he could do with no magic and his hands shackled to corner of the bed.  
Thor weighed too much for him to toss him off, he leaned his weight on Loki chest. He whispered in Loki’s ear “Do you know what I want to do to you? Can you feel my hardness against you Loki?” Thor began to caress his chest, he ran his hands up and down Loki’s arms as he trembled against his touch. “Loki, I will not hurt you.” He whispered as he leaned up to tangle his hands in Loki’s hair and pull his face closer to his own. “I am going to take you in my mouth, and I am going to make you scream into that muzzle, Loki.”  
Loki shivered at those words, and the way he said his name with almost every whisper. He shook his head at Thor, he couldn’t do this. He shuddered as Thor pulled back and caressed his chest, his hands touched his abdomen and then moved to his thighs. Loki tried to shrink into the mattress, he still shook his head, his eyes pleading with Thor to stop. There was no stopping Thor, he simply rubbed his body relentlessly. His hands were merciless, his mouth moved over Loki’s collarbone and down his chest. He had to stop, Loki was aroused by his actions. If Thor did not stop he would never be able to look at him, maybe that was his point? To make him so ashamed that he would never look at anyone in the eye again. He tried to fight his brother but he could not, both because of Thor’s brute strength and because he somehow liked being touched by Thor. He felt tears start in his eyes, he would never live thru the humiliation.  
“Shhh, Loki do not cry. I would never hurt you.” He felt the scream that emanated from Loki’s chest. He kissed his forehead and down to his cheekbones, he felt Loki’s fear and tried to make him feel safe. He wrapped his arms around his torso, and hugged his head against Loki’s chest. Then he saw the source of Loki’s fear, he had hoped he would respond to his touch. He took a deep breath, “You’re upset that your body defies your mind.” He said as he looked up to Loki’s face, his hand moved to cup Loki’s hardness.  
“Don’t!” Loki screamed against the gag.  
“No, Loki. Don’t you be ashamed, because I will not be.” He said as he tugged Loki’s underwear down his legs. Thor stopped to admire his brother’s beauty. He then stepped out of the rest of his clothes.  
He laid beside Loki, and began his tender ministrations again. He moved his hands up and down Loki’s chest flicking his hard nipples with his fingertips then following with his mouth. He kissed down Loki’s abdomen, he made sure to glide his body along Loki’s. Again Loki tried to push him away, and again he failed. Thor wanted him, he slid down to rest his head against Loki’s thighs despite Loki’s efforts to kick him away. He leaned on one leg while Loki tried to kick with the other. Thor smiled when he grabbed Loki’s leg and applied pressure to his knee, effectively stopping Loki’s kicking. He used his free hand to fondle Loki, as his head descended to lick the underside of his cock. He licked up and down, and then engulfed him with his mouth.  
Loki tried to resist, but when he felt Thor’s hands on his cock, he was too overwhelmed by desire to resist anymore. He gasped and moaned as Thor sucked him deeper into his mouth. It had been so long, so long since he had been touched with care and sensitivity. He felt himself melting into Thor, and it felt so completely normal.  
Thor felt when Loki stopped struggling. He did not stop his movements or change them at all, he sighed as he felt Loki relax. He worked him down his throat, he felt Loki lock his leg around his shoulders. He smiled as he looked up to see what Loki’s expression was. His blue eyes met with Loki’s fiery green orbs, there was a look of lust that he had never seen before. He moved his hand from Loki’s knee up to his hipbone. He reached down to cup his heavy testicles, and stroked them firmly with his hands. He kept his movement steady, and applied more pressure with his mouth. He sheathed his teeth with his lips as he drew his mouth up and down the rigid length while Loki panted and moaned in pleasure. Thor then swirled his tongue over the tip lapping at the oddly cool precum that dripped from Loki. It was not long before he could feel Loki begin to shiver, he quickly spit onto his other hand. He moved his fingers down to Loki’s entrance. He gently moved his finger around the tight ring of muscle, as he moved his head up and down Loki’s shaft and advanced his speed. He felt Loki’s body begin to tense, and slipped a finger inside him. He pressed his finger further and began to rub the little area that seemed to make Loki jump each time he stroked it. He relished the feeling as Loki’s legs locked, and he bucked his hips off the bed. Thor caught most of his essence but also moved his hand to where some landed on his fingertips.  
Loki could not have described it if he had not been gagged. There were not enough words for the explosions behind his eye lids, or the sheer force of his orgasm. He laid there breathless, and panted against the gag.  
Thor added another finger inside Loki, he watched his face for signs of discomfort. He noticed that he was struggling to breathe against the muzzle. He gently removed his fingers from Loki and moved up the bed. “I will take it off Loki, but you’re not to say a fucking word without me saying it is ok.”  
Loki lay there desperately gasping for air, and just nodded his head. Thor swiftly removed the gag and straightened the pillows so that Loki’s neck would not cramp. He sat there kneeling beside Loki as he caught his breath. He gently pushed the hair back from Loki’s temples, his fingers lingering. When his breath slowed, Thor leaned down and kissed his brother. It was gentle at first, but at that moment Loki became the aggressor. He pushed up into the kiss, and bit at Thor’s lips. Thor automatically dug his hands into Loki’s hair and held his mouth where his tongue could plunder it. Loki groaned against him, when Thor pulled away.  
Loki looked up to Thor, he wanted to speak but waited until Thor looked at his face. He cocked his head to the side waiting for Thor to allow him to speak. Thor grinned and his eyes sparkled, “Yes Loki?”  
“May I speak?” he answered, his voice wavered.  
“Yes, for now.” Thor replied.  
“May I do for you, what you just did for me?” he asked.  
“I am not loosening your bonds.” Thor murmured. “But you may use your mouth for a while, but I want to be inside you Loki. I want to fuck you until you come again.”  
Loki’s eyes widened at the thought, Thor inside him. He immediately felt his body stiffen.  
Thor smiled “What will be most comfortable for you?”  
“Could you straddle my chest, I think that would be easier on us both.” Loki answered.  
Thor moved his mouth back over Loki’s. He kissed him deep, and held him as he nibbled at his lips and kissed his way along Loki’s jaw. He pulled back and moved to straddle Loki’s chest. He dared not to fully rest against him, for fear of hurting him. Thor shifted his weight with his knees, getting comfortable but not leaning on his Loki. He smiled as Loki leaned forward to catch his cock with his mouth. Thor gently moved his hips forward, he grabbed the headboard with his left hand to steady himself. The warm wetness of Loki’s mouth and tongue poured over him, his licks were more tentative. Thor wrapped his right hand into Loki’s hair, he encouraged Loki with his words as their eyes locked. “Yes, like that” he whispered. “Gods, do you know how much I love you? You are everything to me Loki.” He never moved his eyes from Loki’s. “I am so glad to have you home with me again. I should have been doing this the entire time, making you feel love. Fighting you when your demons locked me out. Never again.” He groaned as he felt his body start to tense from Loki’s steady pressure nearly causing him to explode. He moved his hips with a bit of more force, his eyes never leaving Loki’s. “Never again will I allow you to fall, never.” He said as Loki swallowed his length finally.  
Loki listened to Thor, his eyes could not move from his. He felt so erotic with his brother’s cock in his mouth, moved his tongue erratically over his shaft. He pulled back to catch his breath for a moment before he swallowed his hardness again. He heard Thor groan, as he licked and sucked his shaft and alternatively swallowed him repeatedly. Thor moved his hips when he swallowed him, he could feel Loki’s throat tighten around him.  
Thor pulled back, and moved off of Loki’ chest. Loki looked at him sadly, “What did I do wrong?” he asked.  
“Nothing at all, sweet.” Thor replied as he moved his hand down Loki’s chest, over his erection, and back to his opening. He brought his hand up to his mouth and got his fingers slick with his saliva, and moved back down to the floor.  
Loki automatically pulled back as he whimpered “Thor”.  
He looked back up to him, his blue eyes met with Loki’s green. “No words Loki. I would rather hear you moan and gasp rather than put the muzzle back on. Don’t make me put it back on you.” He said with a wink.  
He leaned down and ran his tongue over the tight muscle, Loki shuddered. He repeated the motion over and over as he began to stroke Loki’s silken shaft. He pressed his finger against the barrier, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. “Relax, Loki.” He said quietly. He did not press further, he straightened his back and slid his mouth over Loki again. He sucked him into his mouth, and palmed his scrotum. Then he moved his finger deeper into him, again he found the place inside Loki that made him jump. He pulled his finger out and spit onto his fingers again, and pressed two inside him. “Relax, Loki.” He said as he went back to take Loki’s hardness into his mouth. It seemed to soothe him when he spoke, so he resumed his naughty little whispers each time he pulled away from Loki. “I want to be inside you, Loki.” He whispered and then lowered his mouth again on his shaft. When he raised up again he whispered “I love you Loki,” He felt his breathing change, as he moved his fingers in and out. He timed them to correspond with his mouth coming back down on his cock. He raised his free hand to grab some of the saliva off of Loki’s shaft to work over his own. Then he slid his mouth back down to lick and suck on his thighs and behind his sack, Loki gasped is pleasure. He quickly spit on his hand adding it to the head of his cock as his mouth descended over Loki’s shaft one last time. He quickly rose to his feet, and crawled onto the bed. “Get me wet and slick so I do not hurt you, Loki.” He watched as Loki moved to take him in his mouth, but only let him take his shaft down his throat once. “No Loki.” He moved away, and got between Loki’s legs. He draped them over his thighs, and positioned himself as he whispered “Relax, Loki.” He pushed against his entrance but kept his eyes on Loki’s face. When he winced and squeezed his eyes shut, he paused. He started stroking Loki’s cock again, and eased a bit further inside of him.  
Loki felt dizzy between the sweet torment of Thor’s hand on his cock and the pressure inside him. “Thor, please” he whispered.  
“Please what, Loki?”  
“Please” he sobbed, watching his brother’s hand slowly move up and down his shaft.  
“Please what, Loki?” he repeated.  
“Please, just push all the way in.” He gasped, “And then give me time to adjust.”  
“Relax for me.” He whispered, and Loki tried to. After he watched Loki take a couple of deep breaths, and felt him ease he snapped his hips and pushed fully inside him. He could see the strain on his face, “Loki?” he asked.  
“Could you shut up Thor?” he grumbled.  
“Of course, my love.” He laughed. “But you have to be quiet now. No words, unless it hurts too much.” Thor said as he resumed gently running his fingers over Loki’s thighs, cock, and balls. “Nod your head when you are ready Loki.”  
Loki lay there for a few moments without moving, enjoying his touch and the fullness inside him. As his touches got firmer, Loki cautiously moved his hips. He gasped at the feeling, and looked at Thor and nodded his head.  
At first Thor moved with a slow rhythm, moving his hips opposite of his hand movement. Loki looked up into that handsome face he knew so well and wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist to kiss him urgently. Loki pushed his torso up, he desperately needed his mouth on his. Thor leaned over him and kissed him back with all the heat he kept so tightly controlled leaving Loki breathless.  
As Loki rocked his hips rhythmically against Thor’s, he responded. His own hips moved against Loki's, while he ran his fingers over and over through Loki’s hair and down his chest with gentle controlled strokes while their lips and tongues entwined and danced along with each other's.  
They kissed passionately, their tongues explored each other’s mouth, warring for dominance. His grip tightened around Loki. He pulled back to find that area in Loki that made his jump and he repeatedly assaulted the spot until Loki quivered and pleaded with him between kisses. He felt Loki’s body beginning to stiffen, and he stroked his cock harder. He leaned so that their foreheads touched, he looked down into Loki’s eyes. Thor ground his hips against Loki. Loki’s breathing was erratic as he averted his eyes and closed them, he heard Thor’s husky voice as he said “Open your eyes, Loki.” He shook his head, he was so close. Thor moved his hand, “Loki, look at me.” He whispered. Loki looked at him as his eyes pleaded. He resumed his hand movements as he said, “Thank you, Loki.” When Loki started to lower his lids again, Thor chuckled. “Keep your eyes open. I want to watch your eyes as we come together.”  
Loki looked up at him, his eyes begged for him to not make him keep his eyes open. He quietly whispered “Thor?”  
He stared down at Loki neither stopping his hand movements, nor slowing his thrusts.  
“Thor” he whispered. “I am not sure I can keep them open, when I” his voice trailed. He could not even say the word.  
“When you come Loki. Just keep your eyes locked with mine, and when you instinctually close them just open them as quickly as you can.” Thor replied.  
Loki nodded his understanding and tried to relax again.  
Thor began to stroke him with a merciless pace, gripped tightly, and entangled his fingers in Loki's tousled hair further. "Yeah, just like that. C'mon, Loki, come for me. Just let go, let go." It only took a few more strokes, before Loki's mouth formed a thin line. His eyes briefly rolled back and then his mouth formed a soundless cry. Loki tightened around him as he came, and Thor heard his name on Loki's lips. Suddenly Thor buried his head in Loki’s neck and his thrusting became slightly more erratic. Thor shattered into his own exquisite orgasm and he grabbed Loki’s hips as he rode his release out against Loki’s pliant body.

Stars exploded before Loki’s eyes and seconds later, it was over. He panted hard, dropped down on the now wet sheets, he felt the damp on his stomach. His cheeks felt wet, too. He had not even notice that he had cried.

Thor was hovered over him, he tried not to put his weight on Loki. He carefully bent down to caress his abused neck and shoulders. He rubbed them after he unhooked Loki from the bed and placed soft kisses everywhere on his neck and chest. 

Loki watched him through half lidded eyes, still a little thrown off by the sudden change of nature. 

Thor smiled, and massaged his scalp, he flattened Loki’s wild strands of hair.

Before he dozed off to sleep, Loki felt a thin sheet carefully being placed on him and a soft whisper against his temple saying "I'll always take care of you Loki, I'll always be here for you. I will not lose you again, ever." Then the world went black and Loki slipped off into a pleasant dream, the first one he had for a very long time.


End file.
